The present disclosure relates to providing data to an unregistered user terminal and, more particularly, to transferring machine to machine (M2M) data to a user terminal registered at a different M2M service platform through Internet Protocol multimedia subsystem (IMS).
Machine to machine (M2M) communication has enabled many convenient features and services. One of the convenient features and services provided through M2M communication is a remote controlling system. A typical remote controlling system remotely monitors a target area and controls one of a M2M device based on the monitoring results using M2M communication technology.